


Red Flower Fallen

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Series: Dororo One-Shots [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Aftermath of character death, But mostly fluff, Canonical Character Death, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: Hyakkimaru starts singing Akoi Hana Shiroi Hana when he's sad or thinking of Mio. Dororo tries to cheer him up.





	Red Flower Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I saw a post on tumblr or something where someone said they wanted to see a fic where Hyakkimaru sang Mio's song when he was sad and it murdered my heart so here I am. I've also been craving soft fluffy platonic cuddles because I'm touch starved so here I also am. 
> 
> I literally wrote this in an hour after waking up from a nap. I'm not super satisfied with it but I know if I don't post it now I never will so...

_akai hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_  
_ano hito no kami ni kono hana sashiteage yo_  
_akai hana akai hana ano hito no kami ni_  
_saite yureru darou ohisama no you ni_

 _shiroi hana tsunde ano hito ni age yo_  
_ano hito no mune ni kono hana sashiteage yo_  
_shiroi hana shiroi hana ano hito no mune ni_  
_saite yureru daoru otsukisan no you ni_  
_otsukisan no you ni_

 

“Akai hana tsunde, ano hito ni age yo.”

Every time he hears those words or melody, Dororo kind of wants to stab something. Not because he’s mad or annoyed with how often Hyakkimaru is singing it in his soft, sort of listless way, but because of what it _means_ whenever he starts singing it.

It means he’s sad. It means he’s thinking about Mio, and how he couldn’t save her. Dororo doesn’t like to think about that night; the fire and blood, and almost inhuman screams of Hyakkimaru’s anguish.

“Aniki,” Dororo says, cutting through the song and Hyakkimaru turns towards him from where he’s sitting at the base of a maple tree. Its leaves are just gaining the pretty reds and oranges of fall, but with plenty of green meaning that they still have some time before first snowfall. “Do you want me to come sit with you?”

Hyakkimaru is very tactile and responds well to touch, but chances are always fifty-fifty that he’ll shy away on nights like this. Dororo is surprised when his brother holds out his arm as a gesture for Dororo to come curl up against his side.

He’s quick to skirt around the campfire and duck under Hyakkimaru’s arm before he can retract the offer, because contrary to what one would think based on all the wooden limbs and fake body parts, Hyakkimaru produces heat like it’s nobody’s business and gives the _best hugs ever_. Dororo tucks his face into the crook of his neck and Hyakkimaru’s arm curls securely around his shoulders and then its all warmth and safety and _family_.

“ _Thank you_.”

The words are so quiet Dororo might have missed them if he hadn’t felt them spoken against the crown of his head. He pulls away from his safe haven just enough to look up into Hyakkimaru’s face.

“What for?”

“For finding me,” Hyakkimaru says, pressing his forehead against Dororo’s. “For taking care of me.”

Dororo pulls his arms out from where they’re trapped between them so he can wrap them around Hyakkimaru’s neck.

“Stupid,” he says, but he’s smiling. “You’re my brother. It’s my _job_.”

“Hmm.”

Hyakkimaru is laughing at him again, but this time Dororo basks in the warmth of knowing neither of them are alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Except then episode 16 happened and my babies are separated...
> 
> Comments are the lifeblood of authors so if you liked this PLEASE leave me a comment! Even if its something little, they make my day!


End file.
